The Beginning
by Angel1225
Summary: What happens when two meet Jack and Lilly the both have dark secrets what will happen between the two?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Lilly P.O.V

I hear my alarm go off I hate this part I'm only 13 and my life already sucks. My father works for the mob and my mom just doesn't do anything the kids all make fun of me, either I'm ugly or dum or I'm just odd. Last year 5 girls jumped me in the bathroom I came home with a broken nose. I told my mom I fell she believed me I didn't wanna bother her with the abuse my dad already does enough. I walk down stairs and there is my mom she packed my lunch ready to go, I was wearing my dark blue skirt with my black short sleeve shirt and my blue scarf and some boots and don't forget the glasses I always wear my hair down so that I can cover my ugly face my hazel eyes meet my mothers green ones. She asked me why are you covering your face your so pretty "no I'm not mom I'm ugly" my dad comes in yelling making me jump he then slaps me so hard I fall to the ground. "Fix yourself and walk to school now and if I ever hear you say that again it will be more than just a slap" yes sir I say my mom looks so scared for me she kisses my head and says it's gonna be okay you will have a great day I can feel it hunny.

I walk out the door and start walking it's cold out here in Gotham I see the other kids staring a me pointing and laughing at me. I'm so deep in my thoughts I ran right into someone a boy? I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, please don't hu-, I looked up and he was just starring at me. That's when I realize I have never seen him before, he looked at me like I was talking another language I closed my eyes tight waiting for him to hit me but he didn't I opened my eyes and his hand was taking mine I was so shocked. I stood on my feet he bowed and aren't you just beautiful my lady, what the heck is this guys problem. "May I ask for your name" he said. My name is Lilly Vanquet, he just kept looking at me I said "like the flower you know" there was a long pause I started walking away "such a pretty name for a pretty girl you are like the flower" he said. I couldn't hold my smile a compliment from a boy other than my dad I couldn't contain my smile. He offered to walk me to school then he told me he has Miss Green and so did I.

Jack P.O.V

I seen her come into my class I sat next to her desk the teacher was talking to much. It seem like she wasn't even listening to the teacher she is so beautiful. When I touched her hand I felt butterflies it was amazing she probably thinks I'm a freak. "Lilly do you know the answer" she looked at the teacher and nodded her head no with a upset face "then I suggest you start paying attention" the teacher kept looking at her bruised face "but Miss Green she's so stupid she doesn't even know what that means" the whole class laughed at her the teacher did nothing then she dismissed us. Lilran out the room so fast I didn't even get to talk to her i followed her to see a group of boys pulling on her skirt and hair it made my blood boil. I went up there and they said wanna join in on the fun "no your gonna let her go before I kick your teeth in" I said my anger got the best of me, she's just beautiful I can't help it. Then the bell rang they said this isn't over freak.

Chris P.O.V

You didn't have to stand up for me really ik I'm a stupid girl. He walked closer to me don't say that he said I put my head down and he moved some hair away from my face and asked me why did I hide such a pretty face I could feel my face turning red. "Do you wanna eat lunch with me? "Yes I do" Omg what the heck he said yes. We sat down at lunch he told me jokes oh how I really liked his jokes they were so funny you know the type to make you cry, he made me so happy. He even walk me home and hugged me "can I walk you to school tomorrow?" He questioned I said I would like that I smiled and went inside I have a friend and he is real.


	2. Chapter Two

Lilly P.O.V

It's been a whole year since I met Jack, I like him just a little... maybe more I just could never tell him. Why am I such a baby I can't even tell a boy I like him god. Okay Lilly next time I see him I will tell him the only problem is I haven't seen him in a couple of months. I wonder where has he been I really miss our talks maybe my dad scared him off.

 _*Flashback*_

"Jack stop it your to funny my stomach hurts"I said. "Okay okay I'll stop I just love your smile it makes my fucked up life so much better" he said. I stopped walking does he like me what do i say I've never felt like this before. "Lilly I got you something I think you will like it" he pulled out Lilly's a bunch of them all different colors I couldn't control my smile I loved them so much. "Beautiful Lilly's for my beautiful Lily" he said I looked up he was staring down at me the Lilly's in my hand he leaned down. Oh my he is going to kiss me and I'm gonna let him. "LILLY!!!" Oh no my dad jack quickly hugs me instead of this kiss I got sad and quickly said, "Oh hello sir jack was just walking me home he is the one I was telling mom about" he looked at him "oh yes dear old jack is your father nice to finally meet you son. So you must fancy my daughter Lilly here mhm"? Jack nods his head yes. My dad is angry now because I'm not allowed to let boys fancy me he grabs the flowers and throws them to the ground and steps on them I start to tear up why couldn't he understand I'm just a girl who wants a boys attention. He grabs jack and throws him to the ground " no one has ever had the balls to fancy my daughter and you will pay he starts to beat jack I grab him and he throws me back. I stand up and get in front of jack my dad stops I'm crying then he slaps me across the face hard "what the hell did I try you huh don't let these boys fancy you do I need to teach you a lesson princess" I look down I don't answer him he yankes me by the hair and throws me in the street. "So you wanna defend him did you forget who I am that I can have him dead now and no one would ever know" he pulls out the gun and points it at jack. "Any last words son" I grab his arm "daddy no please don't kill h-

 _flashback ended*_

Lilly P.O.V

My thoughts were interrupted at my window opening i look and it's Jack his lip still busted i couldn't hold in my tears it was to hard I thought he died I ran to him and hugged him still crying onto his jacket. I brought my head up "Jack I thought" I couldn't believe it "shhh it's okay I'm here I brought you these" he pulled out those colorful Lilly's I put them on my desk he pulled me close to him and kissed me I kissed him back he let go. "Lilly I have to leave and I won't be coming back not for awhile I need to get things straight" he explained. "Jack why I know it's not my business but... Lilly it is your business I know you care about me and that's why I must protect you I will be gone for 3 years then I will come and find you people will watch over you I promise I will come back" I started to cry hard. He hugged me and said trust me and gave me a note that said "I love you my beauitful Lilly" he loves me? "Yes I do and you might not love me yet but will you promise to wait mhm until I come back?" I say yes but where are you going jack? "To work for the mob and not your father" I try to stop him but he is already going out the window and he's gone...

Three years uh I can wait.


End file.
